


Commands over Coffee

by evaunit0



Series: For: You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Shiro (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, light undertones of that btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith is seeking an arrangement, and Shiro helps him test it out.





	Commands over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to --->[@silkshiro](http://silkshiro.tumblr.com) for support <3

“So what are you in to?”

 _You,_ Keith thought miserably. _Your thighs, your hands_ – Keith stopped himself, trying to pull himself back to the present. Lamely, he tried to salvage his blunder. “I – I don’t really know.” Covering his face with a coffee mug, Keith swallowed thickly, wincing at how much creamer he had poured. His grip on the ceramic cup felt like a viper, but at least the heat was enough to make his head focus on the conversation.

There was a flicker of a grin, but the man shifted in his seat to mask it, settling into the back of the chair. “So you’re new to this?”

Keith bit the inside of his cheek before nodding, looking anywhere but the man in front of him. It didn’t help that wherever he looked, he was reminded he was in _his_ house. _His bed is down that hall_ , Keith starkly thought before berating himself. “I’ve never had – I mean, I’ve never done –” Keith couldn’t stop blinking, stuttering his way through another sentence. Sighing, Keith finished his thought with a single shake of his head.

He watched the man in front of him – _Shiro_ was his real name, Keith had learned – smile calmly around his own cup of tea. 

Keith had been following Shiro’s social media for months, only knowing him by his trademarked username – he had several scattered private accounts all under the same name, filled with photos and videos of him that Keith came to daily.

Watching Shiro perform had become a habit; and whether it was an innocent, shirtless selfie, or a ten-minute-long clip of him fucking himself on a purple dildo, it made Keith’s stomach turn to putty. 

So when Keith noticed Shiro’s current location tagged on a photo, he was shocked that he was nearby – just across town, actually.

Dimly, he realized Shiro was recommended to him in the first place based on location algorithms, but Keith liked to believe it was fate that this worked out the way it did.

Or how he daydreamed it did.

Following his discovery, it took Keith over two weeks to work up the courage to directly message Shiro, sending him a simple greeting: _Hey, sorry if this gets read as spam or something._

Surprisingly, Shiro had replied within minutes. _No, you’re fine, sweetheart. <3 What’s the matter?_ Keith stared at the little heart he had placed in between the sentences, and almost dropped his phone. Maybe it was just his persona, but Keith didn’t care – it made his pulse spike.

Keith plunged ahead, anyway. _I live nearby, and I know this sounds shady as hell, but do you want to get coffee?_

He set his phone down, flushing scarlet after he pressed send. Leaving his phone on his desk, he didn’t return to check for at least an hour in a nervous fit. When he _did_ force himself to return, he looked numbly at the two-word reply.

_Big fan? ;)_

Keith simmered in his own humiliation for three full minutes before scoffing. He could play this dude’s game, too. _You could say that._ Keith waited exactly thirty seconds before typing out the other half of his response. _About several things._

He could practically feel the guy’s laugh. _You’re cute. Tomorrow at 5?_ Keith watched as he received a link to a café about ten minutes from his apartment. He passed the place when he went grocery shopping.

Keith could keep his cool for one more text. _Sounds perfect._

Unfortunately, later that evening, it was his message right before Keith was about to go to bed that freshly brought back his nerves:

_Can’t wait. I’m Shiro, by the way._

_Keith._

Passing out in contentment, Keith blearily woke up to Shiro’s last text the next morning.

_ <3<3<3 _

\-----

Keith headed straight to the café after work, still in his uniform.

He noticed Shiro right away, sitting by himself in a corner by the window, two cups of coffee placed on the table.

Keith stiffened. Of course, someone would have sat down with him in the meanwhile. He scolded himself for not arriving faster as he walked over to Shiro, awkwardly tilting his head.

Thankfully, Shiro looked up from his phone and smiled with all of his teeth, like they’d been friends for years. He held out his hand as he spoke. “Keith, right?”

His voice was deeper than in his videos. Keith swallowed, but nodded, gingerly putting his palm against his and shaking. “Yeah. Shiro?”

The older man laughed. “Yep! Looks like everything’s in order,” He gestured for Keith to sit across from him, and nodded toward the coffee. “I ordered for you, sorry. I was about to text you to see if you ran into traffic, or something.”

Keith blushed, words coming out faster than he could process. “I’m sorry, I came straight from work – I didn’t want to make you wait, and I’m sorry if you did; I just didn’t want to miss meeting up with you–" 

Shiro smiled, laying a hand over Keith’s fidgeting fingers. “Hey, it’s okay. I was worried, is all,” Taking a drink, Shiro removed his hand, and Keith felt a thousand times colder without it. “I have to admit – I looked at your photos before agreeing to come here,” Shamelessly, Shiro bumped his leg against Keith’s under the table, pressing against the inside of his thigh with his knee. “You’re just as pretty in person.”

Keith failed to keep himself from sputtering on his coffee. “Um, I think that’s supposed to be _my_ line after meeting _you_.”

Shiro’s grin was persistent. “You just seem a little nervous, is all.”

 _I am_ , Keith glumly thought. _You’re too beautiful to be human._ Nervously tapping his foot, Keith confessed, “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d agree to this.”

Shiro hesitated for a moment before setting down his drink, and leaning closer to Keith. “So why _did_ you want to meet me?” Almost in a bored fashion, Shiro’s eyes took in Keith’s timid face before cracking another smile, dropping his voice further. “I want to hear you say it.”

Keith tried to ignore the effect Shiro’s voice alone was having on him – let alone the leg he felt wedging itself further between his own.

Keith’s voice cracked as he whispered. “I want you to fuck me.”

Giving him one last glance, Shiro leaned back into his chair as if that satisfied him. Keith’s stomach pooled like icy slough. “If you want to talk about an arrangement, I think we better go someplace a little more private,” Shiro bit his lip before continuing. “How about my place? It’s only five minutes from here.”

Keith felt the blood rush out of his face.

Still, it’s not like his body would allow him to refuse.

He tried to shrug, but it came off more as a nervous tick. “Let’s go.”

\-----

The walk was pleasant – it was a nice day, and they both had time to finish their drinks before tossing the cups in a trash can on the way to Shiro’s home. His apartment was on one of the city’s main streets, which didn’t surprise Keith. Shiro seemed financially stable. They casually walked through the lobby and quickly buzzed up to Shiro’s hallway before Keith could fully take in what was happening. 

The door was unlocked as Keith felt the onset of a panic attack.

Thankfully, Shiro’s hand was on his back, guiding him inside. If Keith didn’t hang on every word that came out of him, he would have almost missed his words whispered behind him. “You’re okay, Keith. I promise.”

Keith nodded impassively as Shiro brushed past him into his kitchen, pulling out mugs. “Do you want some more coffee? Tea?”

“Coffee,” Keith said, rubbing his arm. “Please.” He couldn’t help but have the reason he was here dominate his mind, making his voice unnecessarily strained.

Shiro just hummed from the other room, hearing the him pour water into the pot. “I’m making some tea too, just in case. You can sit anywhere, by the way – make yourself at home.”

That was an impossible task.

Instead, Keith chose the couch across from an oversized chair in the living room. A couple minutes later, Shiro came out with their drinks on a tray with sugar and milk, sitting himself in the stuffed chair. “Just so we’re clear – this would have no romantic involvement.” 

Coughing, Keith tried to agree, his voice coming out in a different octave. “That’d be perfect, yeah.”

Keith ignored the part of his brain that reminded him he’d been crushing on this man for months. Thankfully, Shiro seemed to realize Keith’s anxiety about the situation, and continued with mild conversation until he was relaxed, shoulders sagging into the sofa instead of him being perched on the edge of his seat, bouncing his leg.

Keith belatedly realized he didn’t even jump when Shiro asked _“So what are you in to?”_

So Shiro knew this was his first time trying something like this. Big deal.

He’d find out eventually, especially when he saw how easily Keith came. He wasn’t a virgin, but he was definitely the next, closest thing.

“Come over here,” Shiro said suddenly, spreading his thighs and setting his elbows on the armrests. His gaze dragged over Keith like a wave, settling on his eyes as he spoke. “I want to see how you fit against me.”

Keith felt his cock twitch. This is what he wanted, wasn’t it? Shiro telling him what to do, coddling him like a baby before fucking him senseless? It’s just that Keith didn’t actually think he’d have Shiro touch him today – not past a simple handshake.

Feeling his knees knock together, Keith tentatively stood, his toes reflexively curling into his socks. He could do this. He could do anything Shiro asked of him.

He _wanted_ to.

Keith was halfway across the living room before Shiro’s face broke into a grin, startling Keith momentarily. Shiro’s voice was like syrup. “Wait – take off your shoes – I want you to curl up on my lap like a kitten.”

Abruptly stopping just a foot in front of Shiro, Keith’s cheeks felt like fire. Attempting to balance, he raised a leg behind him to easily slip off his worn shoe.

“No, get on the floor,” Shiro’s pause was deafening. “Like a _kitten_ , Keith.”

Shiro’s smile was gone, and his mouth was set in a cutting line. Keith felt a sudden pain in his chest; if he displeased Shiro this soon, he was scared to think of what he’d do later on.

“I’m sorry,” Keith mumbled, feeling tears start to pressurize behind his eyes. He dropped onto one knee, untucking his shoes easily, and placing them under the coffee table.

Shiro watched Keith’s face drop and tried to soften his voice. He had to remember this was his first time doing this, after all. “It’s okay, Keith. You’ll make it up to me,” Shiro gestured for him to come toward him again, but spoke before Keith could stand. “Crawl.”

A fresh wave of humiliation came onto Keith’s face, thinking about Shiro watching him do this, him _enjoying_ it.

Keith was _painfully_ hard at the thought.

Putting his hands on the floor beside his knees, Keith lazily stretched his back before crawling to Shiro’s feet, rubbing his cheek against his calf.

Looking up through half-lidded eyes, he felt a spark in his chest as he watched Shiro’s mouth gap open before speaking, roughly. “Get up here, baby.”

Slowly rising from his knees, Keith knelt on Shiro’s lap, spreading his legs to either side of him. His mind was screaming at him for acting so _easy_ , but Keith knew what he wanted.

Shiro seemed satisfied as he raised an eyebrow, gently grabbing Keith’s forearms and twisting them behind his back. He leaned close enough that Keith could smell the honey from his tea. “Don’t move. Sit like a pretty boy for me.”

Keith wanted to kiss him, but numbly nodded.

Shiro’s grip tightened momentarily on both of his wrists, easily circling around them both. “I want to hear you say yes,” Shiro added in a softer voice, “You can call me master, or sir if you want – okay, Keith?”

Keith almost nodded again, but stopped himself. Instead, he tried it, closing his eyes. The words came easier than he expected. “Yes, sir.”

Shiro’s hands came off Keith, instead moving to tilt his chin down, examining every plane on his face. “You are _sharp_ , aren’t you, kitten?”

Keith tried to not squirm in Shiro’s lap as he appraised him. His body betrayed him, and he could feel his dick start to strain against the front of his jeans. He tried replying to Shiro – opening his mouth several times but failing to form any words.

Shiro’s hand was in his hair, petting it gently, oblivious to Keith’s lapse in speech. “I’m gonna have to buy you a collar, aren’t I? Would you like that? You’ll be _my_ good boy.”

Involuntarily, Keith’s hips thrust upward. He knew he should keep his hands in place behind his back and be the perfect present, but he was shaking.

“Shi- _Sir_ –“ Keith whined, his knees digging into his solid thighs. He probably didn’t even feel a thing, while Keith was going out of his mind after hardly being touched at all.

And completely clothed.

 _God, this is embarrassing._ Keith closed his eyes as he tried to steady his heartrate, and his sex-crazed mind.

Shiro continued as if he didn’t care about Keith’s slipup, humming happily. “And a little heart-shaped tag with your name on it, baby,” Shiro leaned in, biting the cusp of Keith’s ear before murmuring, “I want to spoil you, and then _ruin_ you.”

Keith shivered, his nostrils flaring at his irregular breaths. “I want that, please.”

Shiro grinned with every inch of his face, sliding his hands up Keith’s sides. “If you’re _really_ good for me, baby, I’ll get dressed up for you, too. I’ll even let you pick out what I wear.” Keith’s insides melted. He had every single one of Shiro’s outfits catalogued in his mind, and he shuddered when thinking of his favorite.

Taking notice, Shiro pulled him closer on his lap, still happy-go-fucking-lucky as ever. He squeezed Keith’s thigh lightly before asking, “Which one do you want?”

Keith was too timid to reply. If he did, he’d come in this pants, sitting on top of Shiro. The thought embarrassed him to no end.

It was too much, and yet it wasn’t _anything_.

Without warning, Keith felt a slap against the underside of his thigh – not enough to leave a mark, but enough that he rocked forward against Shiro’s chest, his dick pressing into lower his stomach. Shiro didn’t even acknowledge it, instead digging his nails into Keith’s jeans hard enough he could feel them leave indents on his skin.

“Don’t be a bad boy. Answer my question.”

“The red one,” Keith exclaimed, trying to muffle his moan on Shiro’s shoulder. “The one with red heels and the red leather straps.” Keith whined as Shiro rubbed circles into his ass, only slightly pressing down on the sore spots. He knew his underwear were stained through at this point – and Shiro’s breathy laugh was enough to make him rut against his stomach.

“You like the heels?”

Keith nodded desperately as Shiro’s mouth latched onto his neck. “You look _so_ good.”

Shiro didn’t hesitate, wetly speaking into Keith’s flushed skin. “Do you come to me, kitty? Touch yourself while thinking about me?”

“All the time,” Keith gasped, back arching as Shiro pinched his nipples, increasing pressure until he was grinding hopelessly into him, drool coming out of his mouth as he felt Shiro’s cock outlined between his ass. “I’m gonna come, sir.”

Smiling softly like he didn’t just _wreck_ him, Shiro tucked a bit of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “You’re going to make yourself a mess for me?”

Keith nuzzled against Shiro’s hand, dazedly realizing the other one was gently pressing his against this throat. Weakly, he groaned. “Just for you, _please_.”

Shiro licked his lips before kissing him on the mouth, bucking once up into him. “Okay, baby. But only because you’re driving me crazy, and I can’t fuck you. Not today.”

Keith’s pupils were blown as soon as he heard Shiro’s permission, rocking his hips forward, hissing as he came in his pants. It was immediately overstimulating, and Keith felt a tear drip down his face. Shiro was there before Keith could wipe it away, pulling a tissue from a box beside the chair. “You did such a good job, Keith. You were perfect, baby.”

Keith’s breathing was still unsteady, but he nodded, curling into Shiro’s chest.

He smelled like cinnamon vanilla.

It was all so unfair.

“You’re perfect,” Keith grumbled, sniffing into Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro chest rumbled as he moved his hands up Keith’s spine, gently pressing into his joints, massaging them until they were loose. “You can borrow some of my shorts, don’t worry.”

Keith groaned just thinking about the mess in his pants. “They probably won’t even fit me, Shiro. You’re kinda huge.”

Keith shifted on Shiro’s lap to emphasize the point, and Shiro let out a weak moan as his cock wanted to curl into Keith’s touch.

“Next time,” Shiro said, scooting Keith off his dick. “I promise.”

Despite himself, Keith snorted. “Next time?”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but grinned. “Only if you _want_ to.”

Pretending to have to contemplate the proposition, Keith quirked his mouth before pressing a kiss clumsily to Shiro’s lips. “Yeah, okay.”

Keith was surprised when Shiro spoke up. “You’re so cute,” he mumbled, blushing.

Red really did suit him.

**Author's Note:**

> jfkasfjjf keith honey why are you like this
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
